Workaday Life
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: follow up to ma two other Perryshmirtz stories. Could be read alone too. M for you-know-what


**WORKADAY LIFE**

**Roses smalltalk:**  
>Uhm, I don't gonna say much, as this is just the usual fluffy, smushy stuff.<br>So have fun dudes and dudettes!  
>A little sequel to the other twos...<br>Ah, only if you hadn't yet guessed: Dooferry or Perryshmirtz! *giggles*  
>Kind of followup to the others I wrote. <p>

**WORKADAY LIFE**

He braced himself for the next blow and tried at the same time to throw the strainer he hold in hand at his little nemesis.  
>He missed Agent P only for an inch and earned a deep growl – he really got better at this.<br>Their fights started to becoming fun more and more.  
>They snapped in perfect synchronicity a spanner and not a second later they where wrapped up in a sword like duel fight which neither of them would win if they would fight in earnest.<br>But, as it has to be, Dr. D let Perry the platypus hit the wrench out of his hand and wailed in pain, searched cover behind one of his inators and waited until his actual evil-inator blew up.  
>Yes, work done, back to the pleasant part of the day!<p>

Perry the platypus grinned and turned his hat-cam off while Heinz crawled out from his cover; both of them gave each other a thumbs up at the same instant.  
>"Wow," Doofenshmirtz grinned, rubbing his wrist, "this was real <em>fun<em>!"  
>Perry just took his hand in his paws and examined the still kneeling Docs wrist carefully, before he looked up with a questioningly, worried expression.<br>"Ah," through clenched teeth, "it's nothing..."  
>The platypus purred and pressed, blushing, a swift kiss on the fake Docs wrist...<br>Heinz smiled and stated: "Thanks, feels a lot better now. How about some food?"  
>Perry just shook his head, a devious smile on his beak.<br>Doof scratched his head: "You're not hungry, Perr..." the rest got swallowed by a beak crashing to his mouth in a hard kiss.

Yes, he was indeed _very_ hungry, but not for food.  
>Perry growled deep and low and pulled Heinz closer, took the surprised gasp the man emitted as opportunity to push his tongue in this delicious mouth.<br>And he was really gleeful as finally, after some endless seconds, Heinz' hands helplessly clutched his teal fur for support.

The angle was awkward, the suddenly attack and the abrupt invasion of his mouth too – but, but...  
>Damn, how could this be so awkwardly good?<br>He just surrendered to his heart which pumped so fast that he would've feared an attack if his mind wasn't blown away by this predatory kiss.  
>And so Heinz just dug his fingers deeper in the fluffiness to hold on and kissed back.<br>Platypus or not, nemesis or not, bestiality or not, he knew for sure this was to good to stop.

They came up to breath and starred for a scared moment in to each others eyes, afraid of all their own boldness to finally cross the last borders.  
>And then Heinz pulled the Agent forward, flush against his body and pressed his lips in another hungry kiss on Perry's bill, making the platypuses electroreceptors tingle and the teal fur stand on end.<p>

Hands, paws, claws and teeth, discarded cloths and a mess of brown hair and teal fur.  
>Heavy breathing, growls and moans, even more demanding, deep and ravishing kisses.<br>A high pitched yelp, a low, relieved growl followed by nothing than breathless silence as they both tried to recover from what just happened.

He laid panting and deeply satisfied on Heinz' heaving chest and with every breath he took his nostrils where filled with the mixed scent of them both – perfectly.  
>Perry purred and nuzzled his bill under Doofs chin.<br>Doof, who still tried to catch his ragged breath and tenderly stroked his fur – and Doof who started to _giggle_?

He couldn't push the thought away which had popped in his head while they basked in their afterglow, and so just started to giggle and whispered: "Platypus mating season I guess?"  
>And before Perry even could growl or chatter he pulled the Agent up and sealed his beak once more with a deep kiss, right before whispering: "Curse you Perry the Platypus..." <p>

**OPEN END** (once more... *gg*)


End file.
